Addiction
by MynameisTybria
Summary: Mike didn't really know when it started but he knew when Harvey knew. D/s, BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Mike wasn't really sure when it started. One thing he was sure of was that Harvey knew. He wasn't quite sure how he knew but he knew. Maybe it was the first time Harvey had said it,

_'Good Boy'_

Maybe that was when Harvey knew. Mike didn't really start to care until Harvey started picking up on the women that walked into Mike's life. And Trevor. Who could ever forget Trevor? What he did. Why he did it. But Mike still couldn't blame him, he was there when he needed him. There were times when Trevor never came, times when he let Mike talk himself out of trouble. And there were so many times. That was how Mike met Harvey, trying to get himself as far away from trouble as possible but, in true Mike fashion, he just ended up throwing himself in the middle of it.

If Mike really thought hard about it then it was all down to Trevor. It was Trevor's idea and yes, Mike could have said no but not to Trevor and Trevor knew that, that's why he would use it against him. Mike could never say no.

That first time Mike saw Harvey he wasn't really paying close attention to him, he was too busy worrying about the drugs that he was carrying. But when the breifcase opened the only coherent words that he could form were

'Those aren't mine'

'I don't care who they belong to, just pick them up off the goddamn floor and sit down'

By the time Mike had finished Harvey was already sitting, waiting for Mike to sit.

'Now, let's start this again'

Now they were here. Mike pretending to have a law degree and Harvey being, well, Harvey. Which made Mike think about what Harvey was like before Mike fell into his life. Did Harvey use the puppy metaphor for someone else before Mike got here or was it only reserved for him?

'Mike.'

Mike looked up to see Harvey looking down on him, a smirk playing on his lips.

'Finished daydreaming Mike? Because Im paying you to do some work, not daydream about whoever is in your bed at the moment.'

'Why so mean? Did someone mess around with your music collection or did Louis decide to act even more Louis like?'

'See, that's funny because you're the only person that messes around with my records.'

This is what Mike liked about Harvey. The snarky comments, the sarcastic retorts. It made Mike warm inside to know that Harvey bothered with him, that Harvey was making the effort to actually talk to Mike. He appreciated that, he would hate it if they had the working relationship that Louis and Harold had. He never understood why Harvey made the effort, Mike should be the one bowing to Harvey's needs, but Mike did that, whenever Harvey called Mike would come running.

'Awww, you actually pay attention to what I do. That warms my heart. Who knew that Harvey Specter was a big softie at heart?' Mike placed a hand over his heart and laughed. Harvey smiled at him.

'Harvey Specter smiled! Alert the media!'

Harvey laughed and Mike smiled. He liked hearing him laugh, it made him happy to know that Harvey was laughing genuinely and not in a sarcastic comment way.

'Have you found the loophole yet?' Harvey looked over at the files in Mike's hands, 'That doesn't look like the Davidson case'

'It's not what it looks like.' Mike started rifling through the files, trying to look for the Davidson file.

'It looks like you're doing work for Louis again instead of doing what I told you to' Mike was still looking, where was that damn file?'and now you can't find the file that you were supposed to be looking over'

'I forget that this is how it works. You give an instruction and I obey.'

'Of course it does. Im the master and you're the puppy. If I tell you to roll over I expect you to do it and if you don't then discipline is needed'

'How long will this puppy metaphor go on for?'

'When you stop using the puppy dog eyes' Mike looked up at him, confusion written on his face, 'you're doing it now!'

'No Im not.'

'Whatever you say Mike. When you finish everything here then bring the file to my office, we have something to discuss' And with that Harvey was gone. Walking down towards his office, stopping in front of Donna and telling her something. They both looked towards Mike and Donna smiled, looking back towards Harvey and nodded.

Mike looked back at the files on his desk. He grabbed his pen and started reading, scribbling notes as he went, forgetting about Harvey's and Donna's exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mike had finished he walked upto Harvey's office. It had taken him an hour to find the Davidson file and then another ten minutes trying to explain to Louis why he couldn't read over another ten files. That conversation didn't go as smoothly as Mike had hoped. It ended with Louis throwing a tantrum and shouting for Harold. Mike had mouthed sorry to him while walking past. Mike wasn't scared of Louis, he just knew how much of a tyrant he could be, even worse than Harvey and he was terrible.

When he reached Harvey's office, Mike felt a feeling of unease. What did Harvey need to speak to him about? Did Mike do something stupid? Although, even when Mike did something stupid, Harvey would look at him with a look that either said 'you're such a bad reflection on me' or 'Daddy is disappointed in you', both of which made Mike's stomach flip and not always in a good way.

Mike looked into Harvey's office and saw no one. He then looked at Donna who was looking at him with a devious look on her face.

'Just leave the file with me. I'll give it to Harvey as soon as he gets back.'

Mike looked at Donna and smiled. Mike liked Donna, if anything, Mike would have asked Donna out for dinner already if he wasn't so hung up on Harvey. Harvey who had disappeared, Harvey who had left Mike to his own devices.

'Where is he?'

'I saw him walk down to the store room. If it's important then go and find him! But remember Mike, Harvey can be a little demanding.'

'I already knew that the moment we met'

If he was asked why he didn't think this was weird later, then he would say that, with Harvey you could only expect the unexpected. That's the only reason Mike had walked down to the store rooms without a second thought.

Mike walked down towards the store rooms, looking in everyone and not finding Harvey in any. He was about to turn back towards Harvey's office when he heard a noise. He entered the last store room and was suddenly being pushed against the wall, Harvey grinding against him.

'What are you doing?'

'I thought you were a genius kid, figure it out.'

Before Mike could reply, Harvey was kissing him, fierce and fast. His tongue was mapping out every inch of Mike's mouth, their tongues dancing with each other. When the kiss had ended, Harvey kissed along his jawline until he reached his ear.

'This is your reward for being a good boy.' Mike moaned, pulling Harvey closer. 'If you continue to be good then maybe you can suck my cock.'

Mike mumbled something incoherent.

'What was that Michael? I didn't quite hear you.' Harvey was kissing and biting now, demanding everything from Mike.

'Yes'

Harvey stopped. 'Yes what, Mike?'

'Yes, Sir' Mike was moaning loudly now, trying to grab for Harvey again but before he could he suddenly felt Harvey's hands on his arms, pinning them above his head.

'Good Boy, Michael.'

Mike whimpered, arching himself to get some much needed friction. Harvey laughed, light and friendly.

'You're my good boy Mike, do you understand? My good boy. And what do good boy's get?'

'Rewards, Sir'

Harvey didn't reply. Instead he trailed kisses down Mike's neck, he latched onto the skin there and bit down, hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin. Mike moaned at the contact, he arched his back to meet Harvey but was stopped.

'Please..' Mike was begging now. Needing Harvey to touch him where he needed it.

'Not now Michael. Later. After dinner, with me, tonight.'

Harvey released Mike and took a step back. He watched as Mike stumbled and grabbed him before he fell to the floor. He held him until he knew Mike was okay. Harvey kissed his forehead before he let go.

'Are you okay?' Mike nodded and laid his head against Harvey's chest. They stayed like that for what felt like centuries before Harvey pulled away.

'Go straight to my office and we'll discuss what just happened. Okay?'

'Yes.'

'Yes what, Mike?'

Mike was confused for a second until he remembered what he had said before. 'Yes, Sir'

'Good Boy'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am so sorry that it's been over a month since I've updated this. An extra long chapter for all you people out there that have been waiting for this. Why not leave a review? You don't have to but it makes me happy and I'll upload faster. I promise! So again, I'm really sorry! Read on fellow Marvey shippers!

Mike didn't really know how he reached Harvey's office without falling over. With every step he took, he could feel himself sinking to the floor. Before he could, he had reached Harvey's office and opened the door, shut the blinds and sat on the chair furthest away from the door.

Some part of Mike was scared about what Harvey expected of him. Was he expected to go to him whenever he called? Because Mike wouldn't do that. Who was he kidding? Mike already did that. Harvey could want everything from Mike. Was Mike really prepared for that? Was he ready to let Harvey control him in every way possible?

Did he really know what was expected of him? All Mike understood was that Harvey was going to speak to him and the second he entered this office, what was Mike going to do? Run? It's not like Mike can get away from Harvey. He knew where he lived. He still worked at Pearson Hardman, just like Harvey and let's not forget that Mike was Harvey's associate, they were going to have to work together like they had before.

So running was out of the question. Maybe listening to what Harvey wanted was the way forward. But what if Mike didn't want this.

_**Of course you want this. You were kissing back. You could have pushed him off you but no, you let him carry on.**_

Seriously Conscience? You want to get involved now? I'm a man, we don't exactly think with our heads when we're in those sort of situations.

_**You called him Sir. And by the sounds that he was making, he liked it.**_

And? So what. Harvey likes to be called Sir. Who am I to judge?

_**You're right about that, you can't judge. You moaned like a whore when he said good boy. So what's your excuse for that?**_

I am not having an argument with my own mind!

_**Thought so.**_

Before Mike could ask himself what he meant by that, the door to Harvey's office opened. Before Mike even thought about it, he was on his knees, head bowed. He barely heard the gasp that left Harvey's mouth. Mike couldn't help but smirk, knowing that he could shock Harvey made Mike feel warm inside. He could see Harvey murmur something to Donna before messing with the blinds and then he finally stood before Mike.

'Look at me' Mike didn't.

'Michael, look at me.'

When Mike looked at Harvey, he was met with anguish.

'Do you know what you're offering?'

Mike nodded. He knew what he was offering Harvey. Himself. Mind and body. He knew what Harvey wanted and that was Mike's submission and Mike gladly was going to give it to him. Harvey sighed, a long sigh that was filled with happiness.

'I know what I'm offering' a pause. 'Sir'

Harvey stroked Mike's cheek. His fingers lingering on Mike's jaw line, lifting Mike's head to look at Harvey fully. Mike slightly leaned into the touch. 'What exactly do you think you're offering, Boy?' Harvey removed his hand and stood directly in front of Mike.

'Myself. My submission. I will give everything that you want of me, Sir.'

'Good Boy'

Harvey grabbed Mike's hair and pulled his head up so that they were looking at each other, eye to eye. 'What do you want Boy?'

'Whatever you ask of me, Sir'

'What if I want to take you apart and put you back together again? What if I want to break you? What if I want to tease you until you're begging me to stop, begging for release? What will you do Boy? And even after all that begging, what if I still say no? Will you follow my orders? Will you accept that I said no or will you beg a little more, hoping I changed my mind?'

Mike didn't reply. He stayed there looking at Harvey. In that second, Mike knew what Harvey wanted, he knew that Harvey wanted to teach him to be the perfect pet. To be his perfect pet. And Mike wanted that. He wanted Harvey to show him everything, to teach him everything that could be taught. Mike wanted Harvey to tease him. And Mike wanted to beg.

'Answer me Michael.'

Mike saw that Harvey had released him. Instead, he was sitting in his chair, on the other side of the room. 'I want you, Harvey. I want to be a good boy. I want to be y-' Mike cut himself off and looked down at the floor.

'You want to be my what, Michael?'

'I want to be yours. Your boy. Your pet. Your puppy. Only yours. I want you to be my Master, my Daddy.'

After his outburst, there was silence. Mike didn't really know where it all came from. Whenever Harvey used his full name it made Mike melt. It made him want to moan loudly. It made him want to beg Harvey for some sort of pleasure. It made him want Harvey's touch more than he already did. It made him crave it. It wasn't as if Mike was lying about what he wanted. He did want to be Harvey's. He wanted Harvey to possess him in every way possible. He wanted Harvey to mark him as his. He wanted him to mutter filth in his ears and to repeat the same word again, Mine. He also wanted Harvey to be his Master. The Daddy bit, Mike wasn't really sure where that came from but just thinking about calling Harvey Daddy made him want things he really shouldn't want. And anyway, Harvey liked authority; Mike calling him Daddy would just make him want Mike even more.

After five minutes, Harvey uttered two words.

'Come here'

Mike looked at Harvey and saw him smiling. He moved his head to the side as if saying _Are you already disobeying me? Do you want some kind of punishment? _Mike started to get up but before he could, Harvey was glaring at him.

'No Michael. Hands and knees.'

Mike was about to question him but saw the look in Harvey's eyes. He was being serious. Mike got on all fours and started to crawl to Harvey. Part of him felt humiliated that he had to do this but the rest was turned on by Harvey ordering him to do something as simple as this. When he reached Harvey, he got back into the kneeling position, waiting for Harvey to say some more.

'Good Boy. You're mine now Michael. When I ask you to do something I expect you to do it without question. If I want you to crawl, you will crawl because that is what I have asked of you. Understand?'

'Yes, Sir'

'Sir? Try again boy.'

'Yes, Master?'

'Better. But no.'

'Yes, Daddy.'

'Perfect. When we are alone I want you to address me as Daddy or Sir, whatever turns you on more. You're safeword is book. Use it when we are doing something that you are uncomfortable with. We will stop and discuss what made you uncomfortable.' Mike nodded.

'Good. Now I want you to stay in that position until I say you can move. I want you to stay silent while I'm doing this work. Can you do that for me Michael?'

'Yes, Daddy'

Harvey smiled at Mike and turned back to his desk, rifling through the files. Mike tried to keep his mind on something other than the constant drumming of Harvey's fingers on the desk. It did relax him until he pictured them inside him, curling them until they found that sweet spot that would make him see stars and Mike really had to occupy his mind on other things instead of Harvey. Mike thought about what he was getting into. What did he really want? He knew that he wanted Harvey but was he prepared for everything that came with him? Was he prepared for how hard Harvey was going to push him? Did he really expect anything less from Harvey, sexually speaking? Mike's thoughts were interrupted by what Harvey was saying.

'I can't wait to get you home. I'm going to take you apart and put you back together again. I'm going to tie you to my bed and kiss every inch of you, making you writhe below me and when I've done that I'm going to take you in my mouth and I don't want you to cum. It will be hard the first time but I'll give you a cock ring so that you won't cum. Or maybe I'll see how long you can control yourself. But I warn you Michael, if you cum before I give you permission then there will be severe punishment.'

Harvey was still looking at the files on his desk. He didn't even look at Mike once. Mike was hoping that Harvey didn't have anything else left to say because he was hard and on the brink of moaning. He wanted to beg for release but he knew what Harvey had said and he wasn't really prepared for what Harvey would do if Mike disobeyed him.

Unfortunately for Mike, Harvey carried on.

'I normally don't bring sex into the workplace but for you Michael, I will make an exception. Sometimes I will want to bend you over my desk and take you hard and fast. Then you're going to walk around the office with my cum still inside you. When we have finished for the day, I will take you home and make love to you. It will be gentle and slow and enjoyable.'

'When you're in my Condo, you're going to crawl naked and kneel beside me. I will hand-feed you. You will call me Daddy; it seems you have an authority kink. I can work with that. Maybe I'll order you to suck my cock. I won't be gentle. I will fuck your face until you're on the brink of passing out and I'll still keep doing it because you're mine. And when I cum, you won't swallow. I will order you to keep it in your mouth until I am satisfied that you understand that it is a privilege to have my cum in your mouth.'

Mike couldn't take it anymore! 'Please Daddy!'

Harvey looked at Mike and chuckled. 'It seems that my boy needs a lesson in self-control.'

Mike looked at Harvey and instantly regretted it. Harvey was disappointed but Mike knew that Harvey liked a challenge. 'Sorry Daddy'

'It's okay Boy. I'm finished now. Stay here while I call Ray and collect some documents off Jessica. We're going home. We have more to talk about over dinner. Then we can have some fun.'

And with that, Harvey was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Kneeling there, Mike could hear his thoughts catch up to him. It seemed that whenever he was with Harvey, his brain decided to malfunction and the only coherent thought Mike could think of was _Why me? _There were many things that Mike was afraid of; Louis, Harvey when he's in a bad mood, Trevor (because you never know what sort of trouble you will get in with Trevor), Jessica, Donna and Louis (He's scary enough to mention twice) but, if Mike was to be honest with himself, the answer to that question seemed to scare him most of all. He hoped that he knew what he was getting himself into but he didn't and now there was no turning back.

_**Turning back? You like Harvey. Hell, you might even love the man. Don't start**__** lying**__** to yourself now Mike; you're not stupid enough to believe that. **_

Oh, not you again. Please, just leave me alone to wallow in my own self hatred. And, just so you know, I don't _love_ Harvey. I respect him as a man.

_**You respect him as a man? You don't really believe that bullshit you're feeding to yourself? I feel sorry for you, I really do. You're supposed to be a genius, why can't you figure out what you want and, more importantly, what you feel. **_

I know that I don't love Harvey. Have you met the man? He's not exactly monogamous.

_**Are you sure about that? **_

Okay. Let's say I like the man. What's wrong with that? It doesn't mean I love him. Because, seriously, I don't.

_**Who are you trying to convince Mike, me, your conscience or yourself? Because I know that it's definitely not me. **_

What if Mike did love him? Could he really spend a night with Harvey and hope that he doesn't get bored of him? He owed the man a lot. He saved him from Trevor and let's just pause and think for a moment to really think how badly that could have been if he didn't. He saved him from the police and, potentially, a jail sentence and let's just think what would have happened there. Harvey saved him from falling down into a spiral of harming himself and for that Mike was eternally grateful for it. But if Mike were to be honest with himself then he was scared about what was being offered here. It wasn't the sex, the sex will be amazing. It's about what happens after. Is Mike prepared to pretend that it never happened if that's what Harvey wants? It's also about why Harvey chose him. There are plenty of pretty girls with long legs, beautiful faces and sexy curves. Hell, there are plenty of men with more attractive features than the ones that Mike possesses. And all of them, every single one would jump at the chance to fall into bed with one Harvey Specter. If someone found one person in the world that would turn that chance down, Mike would steal a bank for them because there isn't one person who wouldn't.

So why did Mike feel like he didn't want this?

No, that's the wrong thing to say. Mike did want this. He wanted everything that Harvey offered but could he really turn back and forget this all happened? Mike liked to imagine that Harvey actually liked him. That Harvey would love him. But who could love Mike. Jenny couldn't, neither could Rachel, not even Trevor could love him in the way Mike wanted, no, needed. What made Harvey any different? Why would a man like Harvey Specter love a guy like Mike? If Mike were to admit something to himself then he did love Harvey and Harvey was never going to love him back. That was the truth of it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am sorry. Seriously I am. Apparently my brain is not as amazing as I thought it was, it still needs to revise and sleep. I hope you like this because it took me forever to write Harvey's POV. Leave a review or whatever. Some feedback would be appreciated. Also, the beginning is terrible. This is seriously really bad but I owe you all something.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Harvey

Harvey didn't want to leave Mike all alone. He didn't want to walk away from what was his. Especially Mike. He was vunerable and trusted people that he really shouldn't trust. Except for Harvey. The kid was screaming for somone to look after him and care for him. that someone was Harvey. It scared Harvey to think that the person that he spent the whole of his life looking for fell into his life on accident. What would have happened if he didn't? Would Harvey be prosecuting Mike for dealing? Harvey didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want to think about what trouble Mike could have been in without the oppurtunity Harvey had offered to him. What else would of Trevor asked of Mike?

Harvey thought that if he had to thank someone for Mike's misfortune it would have to be Trevor. Trevor may have been many things but he was the catalyst that started Harvey and Mike's chemical reaction. When Mike explained what had happened, Harvey knew that Mike needed proper care and support, something that Trevor could never offer him. All Harvey would ask of Mike would be his complete and utter submission. Something that Harvey knew Mike would do. All he had to do was show Mike that Harvey was the person he needed.

And it went well, at first.

The sarcastic comments and snarky remarks made Harvey laugh and smile. Something he very rarely did, not properly anyway. When Harvey laughed or smiled, Mike's face would light up and Harvey couldn't help smiling wider. When Mike said something bad about Louis it made Mike want to pet him. The witty banter Mike used automatically made Harvey like him. He was clever, made him laugh and understood the references Harvey threw his way.

Except for the Star Trek ones. But Harvey could change that. He would change that. He could picture it now. Mike sitting beside him, naked of course, Harvey would stroke his hair, lecturing him on why Star Trek is the best film ever. Mike would probably come out with a reply ('Really Harvey? there are better films.') which would lead to Harvey giving him a glare and leaning down to whisper what he was going to do to him ('Every comment means one swat. Im keeping count, dont think Im not.') after the film Harvey would fuck Mike, slow and deep, making him moan with every thrust.

Harvey knew that Mike was a virgin. Yes, he may have slept with many women but who hadn't? Trevor may have been the dominant figure in Mike's life before Harvey but Trevor and Mike were never sexually involved with each other. Mike had this aura about him that reeked of virgin. Harvey reads people for a living, he knew Mike has not slept with a man before. Harvey was going to be the first and the last. No other person would touch Mike because if they did, Harvey was going to do something that he would regret, greatly.

The 'Good Boy' was only a test to see how Mike would react. Harvey could see Mike blush a little and smile a little. That was the turning point for Harvey. That was the point that kickstarted Harvey's plan. They would stay late at night, laughing together. Sometimes Harvey would push the boundary, maybe a brush of the shoulder or walking into the building a little bit closer than normal.

But then it all went to hell.

Mike had to go and flirt with Rachel which brought the possesive streak out of Harvey. Mike was his and only his. No paralegal with smooth skin and gorgeous curves would change that. It was a shame really. Harvey didn't want to rush things, but the way Mike would look at Rachel was the way he should look at Harvey. That's why he asked for Donna's help.

Donna played her part perfectly and the rest is history. All Harvey had to do now was take Mike home and put foward a few ground rules. Dinner next and then maybe, if Mike wanted, sex. Harvey wouldn't push if Mike didn't want it. He could be the perfect gentleman when he wanted to.

When he entered the office, he saw Mike kneeling, tears in his eyes. Harvey ran over and knelt infront of him, his hands reaching for Mike's wrists.

'What's a matter? Did something happen?'

Mike didn't reply he just stared straight ahead, looking behind Harvey. His hands were shaking but his composture was perfect.

'Michael.'

That broke whatever spell Mike was under because he fell into Harvey's arms, sobbing softly.

'Why me Harvey? Why did you choose me? You could have anyone so why would you choose someone like me?'

Harvey sighed. 'You're beautiful. When I look at you I feel something that I have never felt before. Something I want to explore. You're clever. You make me think about things that I have never thought about before. You're funny and make me laugh genuinely again. But you have something that nobody else has. You're a diamond in a bag full of coal. It should be me asking why, not you.'

Mike looked up at Harvey and kissed him lightly. by doing that, all the tension left his body and he was relaxing against Harvey. He held him there, stroking Mike's hair and giving light kisses to Mike's head.

After what seemed like hours, Harvey spoke.

'Mike' He shifted. 'Michael, are you ready to go?'

Mike looked up at Harvey and smiled.

'Of course Daddy'


End file.
